The Other Prisoner
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: What would happen in SM 64 if Bowser kidnapped another person along with Peach? Zelda Crossover. Character POV switches occasionnally, so don't get confused. Pairing free!
1. Another Prisoner

A/N: Alright, since I've got writer's block on "Evil Spirit," might as well start on something new while I work on that. I don't do this kind of story often, and I hope it'll be okay. Please be kind! Oh, and it happens during Super Mario 64. And I don't own anyone!  
  
The Other Prisoner: Chapter 1: Another Prisoner  
  
Peach's POV:  
  
Bowser. . . That fiend. . .  
  
He came and took over the entire castle, imprisoning all of my subjects inside the walls. Worst of all, he stole all the Power Stars and hid them in the worlds inside the paintings. The castle will soon lose its sustenance, and will collapse. Bowser doesn't realize this, and won't listen to me. He did seem to listen, however, when I mentioned one name.  
  
Mario.  
  
I had told him how I sent a letter to Mario the other day, inviting him to the castle. He would be here anytime, and when he found out what had happened, he'd find Bowser and defeat him! This did alert Bowser, but he remained calm.  
  
Indeed, Mario did come, and he immediately began collecting the Power Stars from the worlds. Bowser watched tensely from his little screen, in this small, dank room he's keeping me in. Twice he left me alone to fight Mario. Alone in my small prison. . . It's much like a box with iron bars, trapping me inside like some animal. . . I can't even stand, it's so small. . .  
  
Mario defeated Bowser both times. The second time he lost, Bowser actually started to panic. But then he just left. I thought he was gone for good, but he had made a few of his Goombas guard the room, so I knew he wasn't giving in yet. So where is he going?  
  
Mario. . . I hope he comes soon. . .  
  
Bowser's POV:  
  
Where is this blasted kid!?  
  
King Bom-omb told me of this kid who had "undeniable strength," and that I could find him here. So where the heck is he!? I've been searching this darn field for too long! If I don't get back in time, Mario will spoil everything! That stupid plumber. . . I'll get him back this time. . . That is, if I ever find this kid!  
  
. . . Wait. . . Who's that?  
  
Ah, there he is! No doubt about it! He seems to be alone. HA! This is going to be easier than I thought. . . I better do this quick, before someone sees me. . .  
  
I hope he doesn't hear me sneak behind him with those freakish long ears. . .  
  
I creep in behind, and he turns at the last second, his large eyes even wider with shock.  
  
Too late, freak.  
  
I hit his head, and he's out cold. His body's light enough for me to carry him over my shoulder. Time to head back to the castle.  
  
Man, that was too easy. . .  
  
Peach's POV:  
  
Bowser still hasn't returned. To prevent Mario from coming, he placed a spell on the door, preventing it from opening until Mario has collected every single Power Star, which is impossible, since there's one hidden beyond the door. So as long as Bowser's gone, Mario can't come! Oh, that fiend. . .  
  
But wait. . . Is that him? It is! He's struggling with another person. I can't tell if it's a male or female, but whoever it is, they sound like they don't agree with Bowser.  
  
"Calm down, you little freak!"  
  
"NO! Unhand me, you filthy monster!"  
  
"Come on, in you go!"  
  
"NO! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
In a wild struggle, Bowser manages to open the door of the box-like prison, throws his captive inside, and slams the door. The young man is furious, gets up, and shakes the iron bars, yelling curse words at Bowser. The Koopa King just walks off with his little Goombas in tow.  
  
The young man gives up and deeply sighs, lowering his head. I stay up against the back wall. He looks really scary when he's mad, and looks like he could kill on the spot. It would be wise to keep my distance.  
  
But then he looks up at me with warm sapphire eyes. The anger had been replaced by curiosity. He approaches me slowly until he sits up against the back wall with me. His large eyes study me for a while, and then he speaks.  
  
"He got you too?"  
  
I simply nod. He then turns away and closes his eyes in a thoughtful way. I take this moment to take a good look at him.  
  
He's young, most likely in his late teens. He wears a forest green tunic, with a white shirt and white tights covering his limbs. His lower arms are covered by gauntlets and he wears leather boots. Most of his hair is covered by a long pointed hat that's the same color as his tunic. Long, golden bangs hang down in front of his pale face. His ears are long and pointed. He must be an elf.  
  
So that's why Bowser called him a freak. . .  
  
He looks back at me with large, beautiful, sapphire eyes in an apologetic way, and speaks again.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. . . about all that yelling and cursing. . ." he says softly. ". . . It was very improper. . ."  
  
"N-no, that's okay. . ." I quietly assure him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I'm upset at Bowser as well. . ."  
  
"Bowser? Is that the fiend's name?"  
  
I nod. "Although, I'm used to this. There's never a day when he doesn't attack. . ."  
  
His eyes went wide with shock. "You mean he does this to you all the time!?"  
  
I nod again. "This time he's taken over the entire castle. . ."  
  
He went from shock to pity as he kept looking at me with those beautiful eyes. . . And that young, handsome face. . . I admit he is quite cute, but I know Mario's the only one for me. . ."  
  
Wait. . . Mario! I almost forgot to mention him!  
  
". . . There's still hope." I say softly. Immediately, he gets interested, so I continue. "There is someone coming to help us. His name is Mario. He's a wonderful hero. . ."  
  
He doesn't respond to this at first, obviously debating on whether to believe me or not.  
  
"He's saved me many times from Bowser before," I assure him further. "I'm sure he'll be able to save both of us."  
  
It seems he believes me, for hope shines in his eyes and he softly smiles. "Alright, if you say so."  
  
I smile back. "Well, since we'll be stuck in here for a while, I might as well know your name. . ."  
  
"Link. My name is Link. And you are?"  
  
"Princess Peach." I slightly blush. "But you don't need to call me Princess. We're friends now, right?"  
  
"As you wish, Peach." He said with a smile.  
  
I simply smile in return.  
  
A/N: Cool, huh? . . . . . uh. . . So, I hope this'll be okay, and. . .yeah. . . Review! 


	2. Waiting For Mario

A/N: I'm BACK!!!! Sorry about the wait, but I got in trouble and lost computer privileges last weekend. ;_; But now I'm back!!!^_^ YAYNESS!!!! So, on to the story!!!  
  
The Other Prisoner: Chapter 2: Waiting for Mario  
  
Link's POV:  
  
I don't understand why I'm here.  
  
This Bowser just took me here and threw me in this cell with Peach. He didn't tell me why or what he wanted with me.  
  
Dang it. . . I wish I had my sword with me. This prison is made of wood, and I might have been able to get us out of here. But I left it at home when I went for that walk around Hyrule Field, and that's where he got me. . .  
  
I'm never leaving home without my sword again.  
  
Oh well. At least I have Peach to keep me company. We've been talking for a bit about our different worlds to pass the time. Apparently, she's the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser's been attacking it for a long time. Mario's been able to defeat Bowser every time he attacked, but he just seems to be getting more and more powerful every time he's defeated.  
  
That can't be good. . .  
  
She also told me that Bowser took the Power Stars, which kept the castle intact. If they weren't recovered, the castle would simply fall apart. Bowser won't realize this, making the situation worse. Thankfully, Mario was recovery the Stars, so there was still hope.  
  
Seems to me that this Mario is our only chance of getting out of here. I hope he comes soon. . .  
  
For now, all we can do is wait. Just sit here in this cramped-up prison and wait. So far we've been waiting for about an hour, and I'm starting to get sick of all this waiting. I'm tired, hungry, and sick of sitting around and doing nothing.  
  
Peach isn't complaining. I imagined she wouldn't, since she's used to this. But she looks awfully scared. Her face is pale, her long, golden hair a mess. She didn't speak so much, and any movement made outside of the prison spooked her. I couldn't help but fell pity towards her. I couldn't imagine how it felt to live in fear all the time from this Bowser creep.  
  
Poor princess. . .  
  
She keeps her spirits high, though. Whenever Bowser left to check on Mario's progress, she would either start telling stories of Mario's heroic deeds, or she would began to softly sing. I had to admit, she has an amazing voice. Quite normal for someone so beautiful. . . But, of course, no one is as beautiful as Zelda. I hope I get back to her soon. . .  
  
. . . . Bowser's left again. Peach begins to sing a soft, slow, almost haunting melody. . .  
  
"Catch me as I fall, Say you're here and it's all over now, Speaking to the atmosphere, No one's here and I fall into myself. I can stop the pain if I will it all the way. . . Don't turn away. . . Don't give in to the pain. . . Don't try to hide. . . Though they're screaming your name. . . Don't close your eyes. . . God knows what lies behind them. . . Don't turn out the light. . ."  
  
The song of hers sends shivers down my spine. It's so. . . haunting. . . yet beautiful. . .  
  
"What is that song?" I decide to ask her.  
  
Peach slowly shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know. It's a song I heard once and I sing it to try and calm myself down. . ."  
  
Well, that's understandable. "It's. . . quite beautiful. . ."  
  
She softly smiles. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it."  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to sing it again?"  
  
"No, I'd be more than happy to."  
  
She begins to sing again. She's singing little slower this time, and the song almost sounds like a lullaby.  
  
I haven't rested in a while. . .  
  
The lullaby begins to pull me into a deep sleep. I lean against the back wall and continue to listen to Peach's captivating voice.  
  
Soon, I close my eyes and fall asleep. . .  
  
Peach's POV:  
  
"Don't turn out the light. . ."  
  
I slowly finish my song. I look back at Link, and he's fast asleep. The poor elf must've been tired. He looks like he's about to tip over, so I carefully grab him, and lean him down until his head rests on the bottom part of my dress. I simply moved my legs out of the way so he could lie down. At least now he had something soft to lie on.  
  
He stirs a little, then relaxes. I watch his sleeping form as his chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. He stirs a bit more, softly grabbing the silk-like fabric like a blanket. He mumbles something under his breath before becoming silent again.  
  
I'm glad he's finally able to rest. He looked awfully tired before. This whole thing must've worn him clean out. I'll simply let him rest. He certainty needs it.  
  
But his rest does not last long. Bowser yells at the top of his lungs in frustration, and this wakes up Link. He slowly gets up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
". . . What was that?" he asks, yawning.  
  
". . . Bowser. . ." I simply respond. We both become alert as he yells at his guards.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU STANDING THERE FOR!? GET HIM READY!!"  
  
"B-but sir, it's too late. . . Mario's too close. . ."  
  
Bowser growls. "Fine. Keep an eye on them."  
  
He rushes out. We look at each other, and an excited smile forms on Link's face.  
  
"He's coning! He's going to save us, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes! He's here!"  
  
We both cheered until the Goombas told us to hush. Now all we have to do was wait a little more, then we'll be out of here!  
  
A/N: YAY!!! GO, MARIO!!!! And yes, I know I took the lyrics from Evenescence. THEY ROCK!!!!!!! So, anyhoo, REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Go Save Him, Mario!

A/N: Here's the next thrilling chapter! YAYNESS!!!!!  
  
The Other Prisoner: Chapter 3: Go Save Him, Mario!  
  
Bowser's POV:  
  
ARRGHH!! HE BEAT ME!! THE STUPID PLUMBER BEAT ME!!!!  
  
Even though I made nearly half the arena collapse. . . I had new attacks. . . I boosted my defense so it would take three hits instead of one. . . and he still defeats me!  
  
I lie here defeated, beat and bruised from the bombs. . . But it ain't over yet. . .  
  
"Any last words, Bowser?" The plumber says in his obnoxious accent.  
  
"Yes, I do. . . You may have the Princess. . . But I have another prisoner as well. . . I'm not leaving the castle until you beat me one last time! I'll be waiting. . ."  
  
The shocked look on his face is priceless. I laugh manically before disappearing. . .  
  
Link's POV:  
  
Was that just Bowser's growl of defeat? Did Mario win??  
  
I look at Peach, expecting an answer. She smiles at me.  
  
"He did it! He's coming!" she cheers.  
  
We both cheer again until the guards shush us again. Oh, man, I can't wait to get out of here! I can hear someone coming. . . Is it Mario?  
  
Peach's happy face falls. She must recognize the heavy stomping. Oh, no, it's not Bowser again, is it?  
  
Dang it, it is! He opens the door of the prison. Neither me nor Peach move.  
  
"Come on, you're free to go." He says.  
  
I don't want to move. What if this is a trap? Peach moves ever so slowly towards the opening, and Bowser lets her out. She's now free. I finally decide to move as well, but Bowser slams the door in my face.  
  
"Not you, freak. You're not going anywhere."  
  
WHAT!? But he. . . But she. . . I thought Mario defeated him! What's going on!?  
  
"Bowser, you creep!" Peach cries out. "Let him go!"  
  
"No! Mario may have defeated me, but I won't let it happen again!"  
  
He tries to push Peach out of the room. As she resists, she calls out to me.  
  
"I'll tell Mario about you! He'll come and save you, I promise!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND GO!" shouts Bowser, pushing her out. He approaches my prison again and smirks down at me.  
  
"What do you want with me!?" I yell at him.  
  
"Oh, you'll see, freak, you'll see. . ." he hisses diabolically.  
  
One of his Goomba guards rush in. "Sir! Mario has all the Power Stars! Permission to request something?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"I request we start the process now, sir!"  
  
"Very well." He turns to me. "In fact, you'll see right now!"  
  
He opens the door again and grabs me by the arm, dragging me out into a large arena. A large. . . contraption sits in this room. A hollow star with pipes leading down to a single platform.  
  
What the heck is that!?  
  
Mario's POV:  
  
I beat Bowser again. No surprise.  
  
But what he said was really weird. Another prisoner? Who else did he capture? Maybe Peach would know. . .  
  
. . . And there she is! She appears in front of the stain glass window and slowly floats down. I run up as fast as I can and remove my hat. I have to be as polite as possible in front of her. She slowly opens her eyes and stares down at me. She looks slightly happy but worried as well.  
  
"Mario! Oh, Mario, thank you!" She leans down and gives me a big hug. This surprises me, but I return the hug nonetheless. But soon, she quickly pulls away and looks at me, extremely worried.  
  
"Mario. . . There's someone else left in Bowser's grasp. . ."  
  
Right, the other prisoner. "Who is it?"  
  
"His name is Link, and he comes from the land of Hyrule. Bowser kidnapped him, why I don't know. . . But I know he's in danger if you don't save him!"  
  
Looks like my adventure isn't over yet. Oh well, one more fight with Bowser wouldn't hurt. "Alright, Peach, I'll go save him!"  
  
She smiles. "Oh, thank you, Mario! Good luck!"  
  
I nod and approach the now-open cannon by the lake. I have all 120 Power Stars, so wherever Bowser is, I can get there.  
  
I just gotta FIND the place. Easier said than done.  
  
I figured the place may be somewhere on the roof, so I jump in the cannon and aim. But this thing doesn't even shoot straight! I didn't realize this until I fired. Instead of flying towards the roof, I'm about to hit the large stain-glass window. I brace myself for the shattering glass, but it never came. I look around, and I'm in a small room, on the other side of the window.  
  
Ah, another portal! I should've known. . .  
  
The only other thing in this room is a green pipe. Bowser must be there! Without hesitation, I jump down.  
  
Time to go beat Bowser once and for all!  
  
A/N: Why must Bowser pick on Link!? WHY!?!? (baps Bowser) LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!  
  
Bowser: Hey, you're the one who wrote it!  
  
. . . Oh yeah. . . (sweatdrops). . . Well, anyhoo, the stain-glass window is NOT a portal in the actual game. At least. . I don't THINK it is. . . Let me go check! While I do that, you guys review! (runs off) 


	4. The Final Battle

A/N: Alright, now, let's see if this works. . . (is playing SM 64, and goes to the cannon and shoots at the window, then hits it and falls to the ground. In the process, she loses half her health.) O.o Okay, so it doesn't work. BITE ME!!!! (sweatdrops) Oh well, here's the next chapter.  
  
The Other Prisoner: Chapter 4: The Final Battle  
  
Mario's POV:  
  
I land in yet another arena. But something about this one's different. Bowser's across the way, standing on a platform. The pipes are leading up to a star, and inside is a certain figure. I can't get a good look cause it's too high.  
  
Must be Link. . .  
  
Bowser cackles. "Welcome, Mario. I'm glad you're here, for you're to fall at the mercy of my new power!"  
  
Suddenly, he grows twice his size and power pulses through his body. I can hear Link scream in pain.  
  
This definitely isn't good. . .  
  
The one good thing is that Bowser stayed rooted on the platform, unable to move. I run to the other side of him, dodging his humongous fire blasts. I try to lift him by the tail, but he's too heavy! I can't lift him at all!  
  
What now!?  
  
I look up at the star and suddenly get an idea. Since Link is the source of Bowser's new power, all I have to do is free him from that prison of his, and Bowser will be back to normal. From there on, it'll be easy.  
  
Now how do I get up there. . .?  
  
Link's POV:  
  
Arrgh!! I can't take this pain!  
  
Stupid Bowser. . . I can't believe this is why he captured me! Just to try and defeat his rival!  
  
I hope he gets what he deserves. . .  
  
I can see Mario darting around, dodging attacks. He's actually quite short, wearing boots, overalls, and a red shirt and cap. I can't get a good look at him, though. He's too far down.  
  
Suddenly, he runs in behind Bowser, and jumps on the shell from spike to spike, scaling higher and higher. He then jumped to one of the pipes- My, he's quite a jumper. After dodging a giant claw swipe from Bowser, he begins to climb up the pipe.  
  
He's coming up here to save me!  
  
He jumps up and with a lot of strength, kicks the glass star. It shatters, and the pain ceases. I close my eyes, fearing to hit the ground, but I can feel Mario grab me by the waist and glide down to the floor, landing nicely as if he could fly. I can hear Bowser growl as it was obvious he lost his "new power." Mario lays me down on the cold stone. I open my eyes look up at him.  
  
He has a round face. In fact, everything about his face is round- Round nose, large, round, blue eyes, round, red cap with his initial on it. Underneath that mustache, I could see a soft smile.  
  
"You okay?" he asks in a strange accent.  
  
I simply nod.  
  
"Good," He looks back at Bowser, who's back to normal, yelling in frustration, then turns back to me. "You wait here. I'll go take care of Bowser!" He then runs over to fight the monster. He grabs Bowser by the tail, spins him around, and throws him at one of the many spiked bombs. It blows up, and Bowser collapsed. He was defeated.  
  
Fatigue washes over me, and I lose consciousness. . .  
  
A/N: I know, it's kinda short. But the last one is longer! I promise! REVIEW!!!!!!! . . .please? 


	5. I'm in Your Debt

A/N: YAY!! It's the last chapter!  
  
The Other Prisoner: Chapter 5: I'm in Your Debt  
  
Mario's POV:  
  
Bowser's defeated again. He doesn't say anything weird, he just growls and disappears, leaving another star behind.  
  
Glad he's gone. . .  
  
I rush over to Link, who isn't awake anymore. I check him over, and he's still alive. Poor guy must've collapsed with exhausted and relief. I don't blame him- he did have his strength sucked from him. His body's surprisingly light, and even though he's twice my size, I'm able to lift him up and carry him. I approach the star, touch it, and began to slowly teleport out of here. . .  
  
Peach's POV:  
  
I'm getting anxious. Mario left to fight Bowser a few minutes ago. I saw him enter the window earlier, so I knew he was close to Bowser. I hope he beats Bowser.  
  
I hope Link's okay. . .  
  
Wait. . . What's that?. . . Is it. . .?. . . It is! Mario! And he's holding Link! They appear in front of the window and slowly float down. I run up to Mario, and he hands the unconscious Link to me.  
  
"He's fine," Mario tells me. "He just collapsed from exhaustion."  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Let me tell you inside. . ."  
  
We go inside and get Link into one of the bedrooms, allowing him to rest. Then Mario catches me up on everything.  
  
"So that's why Bowser captured him. . ." I muse, looking over at the sleeping elf.  
  
Mario nods. "He's okay now. We can send him home when he wakes up."  
  
I sigh. "He's suffered so much at our expense. . . I can't help but feel we owe him something. . ."  
  
Mario doesn't respond. I look at him, and he's looking down in a guilty fashion.  
  
". . . Mario?"  
  
"You're right, Peach," he says softly. "I. . ."  
  
Before he could continue, we hear a groan from the bed. Link had awaken, and he slowly sits up.  
  
"Well, hello, Link ." I greet him.  
  
He looks at me, then at Mario. "Is. . . is Bowser gone?"  
  
Mario nods, and Link smiles.  
  
"Mario, I. . . I can't thank you enough. . . You saved me, Peach, the castle. . . You're a wonderful hero. . ."  
  
Mario slightly smiles. "Thanks, Link. . . And. . . I'm sorry."  
  
Link's face fell. "What do you mean?"  
  
"This is my fault. . . Bowser captured you to try and defeat me. . ."  
  
"Oh, Mario. . ." I say softly. How could Mario feel this way? It wasn't his fault at all! I want to tell him this, but don't know how. Link tells him instead.  
  
"Mario, this isn't your fault at all. Peach told me a lot about Bowser. He could've taken anyone. It didn't have to be me. And you never knew in the first place, so why would it be your fault?"  
  
Mario shrugs his shoulders and slowly pulls his view up to Link. I just sit and listen. Link sure has a way with words.  
  
"There's no reason to feel sorry. You saved my life. I'm in your debt, Mario. . . Thank you."  
  
Mario seems touched by this, and he smiles in return. I'm glad he's okay now.  
  
"Before you go, though," Mario decides to add. "Would you stay for a little while longer, please?"  
  
Both me and Link look at him oddly. He smiles, removes a piece of paper, and hands it to me. It's the letter I sent him earlier.  
  
"Dear Mario, Please come to the castle. I have baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess Toadstool, Peach."  
  
Ah, the cake. . . I smile back at Mario, for a got the idea. Link was still hopelessly confused.  
  
"Wait, w-why must I stay?"  
  
"Because," I simply reply, then call out, "Toads! Bring the cake in, please!"  
  
Immediately, I hear wheels creaking. They're bringing the cake in. Link looks at me and laughs nervously.  
  
"Oh, Peach, you. . . you didn't have to. . ."  
  
"I originally baked the cake for me and Mario to share, but I think they'll be enough for you as well."  
  
"Oh, Peach. Please, enjoy it yourselves. . . You don't need to give me any. . ."  
  
As he went on, the cake comes in. He'll change his mind once he sees it. . .  
  
"And besides, I really must be going, and- Oh my goodness gracious, that thing is huge!"  
  
Both me and Mario laugh as Link stares at it in amazement.  
  
"What is this, five layers? Did you really bake this yourself?" he asks me.  
  
I nod. "You must have at least one piece of it before you leave. Consider it as thanks. . . for keeping me company."  
  
"And for forgiving me easily!" Mario adds jokingly. We all laugh. Link looks at the cake, then us, then smiles.  
  
"Well, how could I decline to such a generous offer? Thank you."  
  
"Well, we're all done with the thanks, so let's dig in!" Mario laughs, rubbing his hands together hungrily. We all agree and serve ourselves.  
  
Link's POV:  
  
That was probably the best cake I've ever had. That Peach is a wizard cook.  
  
I can't help but take a few pieces home in a box. You don't come across good cake that often. Before leaving, the two stood with me outside the castle to say goodbye.  
  
"You sure you can make it home?" asks Mario.  
  
"Yeah, I know the way."  
  
"Alright, then, take care of yourself." We shake hands.  
  
"Yeah, and watch out for Bowser."  
  
We both laugh. Peach comes up and gives me a big hug. "Thank you, Link. . . Let us hope our path cross again."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, Peach."  
  
She slowly draws away. They wave to me as I depart. As I walks a ways, I can't help but open the box and smell the delicious aroma of the cake. I laugh to myself, because just a few hours ago, I thought I'd never live to see the light of day, let alone smell delectable pastries. As I open the box, I realize there's a note of some sort inside. I take it out and read it.  
  
"Dear Link, We deeply apologize for everything that's happened. I know you forgive us, and we greatly appreciate it. I can't help but feel our paths shall cross again, for Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom are considerably close. Perhaps you and Mario will have an adventure together! And I'd love to meet this Zelda friend of yours. And whoever Ganondorf is, I hope you don't encounter him anytime soon. We'll keep a watch on Bowser. So, I guess this is farewell. Goodbye, my dear friend. Don't forget to visit! ^-^ your truly, Peach. PS: I know how much you liked the song, so here are the lyrics."  
  
I read the letter several times before putting it back in the box and departing again.  
  
Goodbye, Peach and Mario. This won't be the last time we meet!  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Hee hee! Cute ending!  
  
Link, Mario, and Peach: Mmm. . . cake. . .  
  
Well, that's it! It's done! (does a happy dance)  
  
Link: (happy dancing) YAY!! Happy ending!  
  
Oh, and my next story is going to be so cute! If you like cats, you'll love my next one! ^-^  
  
Link: You're gonna make me the victim, aren't you?  
  
Maybe. . .  
  
Link: (sigh). . . Of course she is. . .  
  
Well, review! 


End file.
